Undying love
by Mythical-Canadian
Summary: After leaving her Job as a Phantomhive servant Oblivion Jones faces the world but not alone. Taking refuge with the Undertaker she re-discovers what friendship is and what true happiness can lead to. Rating is M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own anything, even this story.**

Chapter One: An Un-Fitting Job

"But why can't I?" Came the pleads from Oblivia Jones.

"Because your stories scare the young master." Sebastian replied throwing out an exaggerated sigh. "Anyways he's requested that you read up on classical literature."

"Classical? Classical? I don't do _classical_." Oblivia drug out the word classical as if the word itself tasted bad in her mouth. "I'm more about the stories you'd hear around a campfire, when it's nice and dark and complete silence fills the air."

"Ghost stories I presume?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up.

"Correct! And unless you want me to read _classical stuff_." Oblivia didn't hesitate to stomp out the emphasis in her words. "Then give me one of your books."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The corners of Sebastian's mouth stretched out to form a menacing smile.

"Why's that?"

"Because I know very well what you'll do with one of my books." He held up a book of Edgar Allen Poe and waved it in front of Oblivia's face.

"Be nice Sebastian and let me have the damn book!" Oblivia snatched at it but came back with only empty hands.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Sebastian scolded. "Masters orders."

Oblivia had, had enough of hearing those words come out of his mouth, and with a hot temper rising each and every day she decided that it was time. "Shut up!" Oblivia hissed.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian scoffed.

"I'm sick and tired! Of hearing those damned forsaken words come out of your mouth! Master this! Master that! Well you know what Mr. Michaelis! The master does not run my life!" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "I'm done! Finished! Finito!" Throwing her maids bonnet to the ground she turned to Sebastian one last time and said in a low raspy voice. "A Grim Reaper shouldn't be serving beside a Demon!"

Without another word she proceeded to storm down the hall and didn't dare to look back, she had always hated Sebastian.

She had taken a rather keen likeness to Grell. She enjoyed watching him bug the hell out of Sebastian, a sudden sense of sadness swept across her. Grell had been terribly injured during one of his fights with Sebastian and had his death scythe rip through his stomach.

If it wasn't for William he would have been dead. Grell was still being hospitalized, it had been two weeks since his little run in with Sebastian.

As she neared the exit, a shrill voice called out to her. "Oblivia!" It was Mey-Rin, followed by Bard and Finni, she always hated that boy falling in love with every girl he saw.

"Oh Ms. Jones." Finni's wailing voice exploded. "Please! D-don't leave us!" Great! Sebastian must have told them she was leaving.

"Oi! Why ya leavin us?" Bard queried, a sad frown forming on his face.

"I'd rather not speak of it." She threw Finni a disgusted look while saying this. "Finni my dear?"

"Y-yes?"

"Could you please let go of my leg, you're cutting off the circulation." Her smile was bitter and her gaze stung like a bee. Finni let go. "You know." She tapped her chin with her slender finger. "I've always loathed you, you and that damned voice of yours."

A hushed silence pervaded. "Ms. Jones, that wasn't very nice, no it wasn't." Mey-Rin broke in, breaking the silence. "I think you owe Finni an apology, yes you do!"

"Silence!" Obliva roared. "A reaper doesn't take orders from peasants!" Her gaze fell upon Mey-Rin. A deathly hush pervaded once again but there was tension, a lot of tension.

"I'm no peasant, no I'm not!" Mey objected, stepping forwards in defiance. "I'm no different than you, Ms. Reaper!" Oblivia blinked and threw her head back in disgust, insolent pest!

"How dare you!" Oblivia snarled, her hand came down on Mey-Rin, sending her flying across the room. "Insult me will you?" Oblivia didn't give her the chance to pick herself back up. "I'll teach you!" Oblivia struck Mey-Rin across the face, sending her glasses flying off. "Any final words _peasant?_"

Mey weakly opened her mouth and whispered in a hoarse voice. "Sebastian." Oblivia grimaced.

"You _really _think calling out for help will work?" Oblivia sneered as she rolled her eyes in disgust. Pausing to look around the room she saw no butler. "Humans, tch! Pathetic beings! A1ways calling out for help! Expecting someone to heed their feeble calls. You simply disgust me!"

"That's funny." Came a familiar voice. "Because reapers disgust me." Oblivia flung around, but was sent to the ground as a streak of black flew by her. Hit, by hit she grew weaker, feeble, flimsy, she was being tossed around like a rag doll. The strikes ceased and she fell limply to the carpeted floor. Sebastian stood over her casting a long and sinister shadow.

"Ms. Jones." A new voice chimed in, a voice Oblivia had listened to every day, a voice she had grew to hate. "You have confiscated my rules and you've caused bodily harm to one of my servants." Ciel stopped in front of her, an angry glower plastered over his face. Oblivia turned to see Mey-Rin back on her feet, leaning up against Sebastian, she merely chortled at her tedious work she had done. Mey-Rin could hardly stand up. "Stop laughing reaper!" Ciel curled his lips up in disgust. "Get out of my sight! Get out of my house! Get out of town!" Ciel bellowed.

Staggering back up on her feet she bore her hellish gaze into Ciel's eyes and whispered in a raspy voice. "Oh you haven't seen the last of me young Phantomhive." Throwing her head back she burst into maniacal laughter before lowering her head. "Sweet dreams."

**End of chapter one so what do you guys think so far( pls tell me if we should continue), No I did not write this my friend did. critics are appreciated. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strangest Stranger

Kicked out and sore Oblivia now faced the world. She was thankful deep down for still being able to breathe and walk. No that wasn't it, more like a limp here and a hop there. Sebastian had beaten her ass pretty damn good. While she prowled the dark streets, illuminated by the waning moon she felt the presence. Her head snapped up, no it couldn't be! It had to be! What Oblivia was sensing was the presence of another reaper. "Grell? William? Ronald?" Anticipation, yearning, then suddenly it was all gone! It took a few desolate minutes for her to recognize that it was just her standing all alone in the dark streets of London.

"Why do I even bother?" Sitting down on the cement steps of a musty smelling building she had assumed was vacant, she was hit by that damned feeling again. _No way! _Struggling for support she saw a dim light inside the building she had once thought was vacant, candlelight! Surely this store had a name! Taking a few paces back Oblivia was able to make out the Gothic Styled word carved into the wood. "The Undertaker." Oblivia knew exactly what an Undertaker was and had dreamt of being one after her retirement; instead she had become a servant to the young Phantomhive.

_Spoiled brat. _He made Alois Trancy look nice. Looking back at the window she could make out boxes, lots and lots of boxes, but these weren't boxes. Squinting her eyes she noticed several coffins laid out upon the wooden floor, each with a cross engraved on the lid, how nice. Walking up the cement steps she paused, hesitated then rapped lightly on the door. "Hello…Anyone here?" There was a brief moment of silence that ran shivers up Oblivia's back, for an Undertakers shop it felt more sinister then in needed to. No one was answering. _Smart ass._

If no was going to answer her then she'd have to answer them. Turning the door knob the door flew open as if a gust of wind had just swept by, but she knew there was no wind, she knew it must have been something else that had whipped the door open. Setting one foot inside the shop she stiffened as the old floor boards creaked nosily under her feet, when she had stepped about approximately 5 steps in the door wavered, then slammed shut with a loud bang. The room was suddenly illuminated by candlelight and eerie shadow bounced off the walls as if they were dancing.

Skeletons, bones and coffins lay strewn all over the floor, preserved organs were stuffed in jars and diagrams of the human anatomy were plastered all over the walls. Then as if by magic, a cold wind swept through the shop and blew out all but one candle. The candlelight was centred on a tall coffin, the lid slightly ajar, was someone inside this coffin? Her patience had grown thin enough and she had, had enough these childish games for quite the time being. "If anybody's in there please come out or be executed by the great Oblivion Jones." She pulled out her death scythe and pointed it at the coffin; the large blade of the samurai sword was as sharp as it had been several millenniums ago. "That's an order."

"An order?" Came a raspy voice from within the coffin. "People just aren't fun these days." The lid to the coffin slowly slid open and a face poked out, who was this guy? And it was crazy enough that he slept in a coffin. "What is it you want dearie?" His gray hair covered his face, hiding his mysterious eyes. That bugged her the most, how would she know the guy if she couldn't completely see his face?

It didn't matter right now, what _mattered_ was finding out if he indeed was the other reaper she had been sensing. "Please." He paused to look her way; there were a few moments of silence and just staring before he continued talking. "Take a seat." He pulled out a chair from the small table and gestured towards it. He chuckled as she sat down his shoulders rising up and down. "Now." He laced his fingers together in front of him, smiling widely, a string of drool slid slowly out the side of his mouth. "What is it you wanted to see me for?" He looked at her through his thick hair, his smile never fading.

She studied him closely, this guy was acting rather, strange, mysterious, and she began to wonder if he even wanted to be found out. Clearing her throat in the loudest way she could she snapped her eyes back to the curtain of hair that covered his eyes. "Yes, well." She cupped her hands on her lap. "I've come here to ask you." She paused short to see him chewing on something, a clear puddle formed on the table and the drool dripped slowly down onto the wooded surface. Oblivia gritted her teeth, nearly gnashing them together, why wasn't he listening to her?

He noticed her almost at once, it took a few painful minutes for him to respond but he slowly set the small jar aside and smiled wider than ever. "Sorry bout that m'dear." He giggled. Oblivia sneered, the side of her mouth lifting up in disgust, this guy couldn't be! No he wasn't! "Did I upset you?" He asked as the sides of his mouth drooped. He had done more than upset her, he enraged her, and the fact that he was un-clean, un-kept and un-recognizable bugged her more than anything.

"Upset me?" Oblivia laughed almost coldly. "No, no." Her forcefully playful tone turned sinister and aggressive. And he remained calm and content, her attitude and demeanor hadn't fazed him at all. "Why?" She paused to look at him, his smile returned to his face and the string of drool remained at the side of his mouth. "Why aren't you _listening _to what I have to say? Can you even hear me?" She almost pleaded for answers.

"Oh my hearing hasn't gone yet m'dear." He responded nonchalantly. "It's still as good as it was millenniums ago."


End file.
